A stapler, hole punch and staple remover are necessary items for office work. Such items individually would occupy substantial desk space. Therefore, a multi-purpose item that can perform all these functions is desirable to eliminate such shortcomings. A Chinese Pat. No. 22373 was granted to the present inventor for a stapler with a hole punch mounted on the side of the stapler which is not economical from a manufacturer's point of view. Further, a staple remover also provided thereon was clumsy and inconvenient to use. Thus, there is still a need for an improved multi-purpose stapler.